People are using multiple types of devices to obtain information, merchandise, and services. For example, people may obtain information from a desktop or laptop computer as well as from mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets. In some circumstances, people may begin to obtain information on a first device and then transfer over to a second device to continue to obtain the same information.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.